Final Test
by Ketchum
Summary: The snow was heavy and Kero was missing, Sakura heads out to find him and ends up at Li's, I worked really hard on this one, enjoy!


The Final Test  
By: Ketchum  
  
Okay, I worked really hard on this story, so please don't steal my ideas. As usual cardcaptor sakura characters do not belong to me. Plesae R&R!  
Oh btw, the characters are like 16 and Li never told sakura how he felt, and ya.  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
"You mean you didn't tell her yet?" Madison asked Li.  
"No Madison, it would never work out, and,"  
"Don't start on me Mr. Showron!" (AN: sorry! I can't bare to write Syaoran for a last name, I'm so used to it being a first name!) "You know very well that Sakura-chan is oblivious to the world around her that has nothing to do with the cards. Trust me, telling her would not be a mistake okay Li! Just do it!"  
END FLASHBACK  
  
OH! ANOTHER FLASHBACK!  
"Madison, can I tell you something personal?"  
"Of coarse Sakura, what are best friends for?"  
"Well remember how you were the only one I told about me liking Julian?"  
"Yea,"  
"Well now that I'm over him, I realize, I know who I like now,"  
"Who is it?"  
She paused, "Li . . .' she confessed sheepishly.  
"Really Sakura?" Madison asked, sounding surprised, but putting on a complete show.  
"Really, a lot, and it's different than with Yuki, with him it was more, admiring someone, but with Li, it's, I don't know, different, but not in a bad way,"  
"Sakura, Julian was a crush, you love Li,"  
"No, I don't," she denied, "it's just . . ."  
"Sakura, we're going to end this conversation, and I'm going to tell you right now, that you do what is in your heart, and you tell him, okay? Promise me that,"  
"Only for you Madison," Sakura smiled.   
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
Sakura Avalon sat in her bedroom starring at the wall. It was fiercely snowing outside. The snow was almost three feet deep! So, school had been cancelled for that day, and had already been canceled for tomorrow and the next day too. Sakura didn't feel right about the snow, but figured that since she didn't get that weird magical feeling, that it was not caused by the cards or whatever was causing all the other funny things to happen.   
  
Any way Sakura continued to stare at the wall, "Why is there nothing to do?" she asked herself. She would go out in the snow, but she had been out all day with Madison, and it was dark now, not to mention that the accumulation was so great. She decided to go downstairs and watch some television.   
"Kero I'm going downstairs," she said to the little yellow bear.  
"Uh-huh," Kero nodded, refraining from taking his attention away from Zylon Warriors.  
When she got downstairs she sat on the couch. It was rather chilly so she grabbed a blanket from the nearby chair and within moments she was sound asleep.   
  
She was awakened by the sound of the vacuum cleaner. "Oh sorry monster," Tory said as he went in front of her, not intentionally waking her up.   
  
"You didn't vacuum my room did you?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
"Of coarse I did," he responded.  
"Ugh! Tory!" she said jumping up, hoping that Kero had been smart and hidden, or acted like a stuffed animal. Jeez! She was going to look like a baka, setting her stuffed animal in front of the television playing a video game! She ran upstairs.  
"Oh Sakura, I wish I could tell you," he mumbled to himself, "one of these days."  
  
"Kero!" she shouted as she walked into the room. However Kero was nowhere to be found, and the game was all put away. She opened up his little drawer slowly to see if he was taking a nap, no luck. "Kero!" she said again, then she shivered. She looked over to the window, which was open. "Oh no! Kero must have flown away!" she suddenly became very worried. She ran downstairs to get her coat and head out in search of him.   
  
"Where do you think you're going Monster?" Tory asked.  
"I'm not a monster! And I wanted to go play in the snow!"  
"At this time of night? No Sakura, the snow is too deep, and you'll be alone."  
"TORY!"  
"Upstairs now Squirt," Sakura trudged back up the steps.  
"Release and dispel! Mirror!" the mirror card came out and stood before her, an exact duplicate of Sakura. "I need you to stay here for a while, can you do that?" Mirror nodded. "Thank you." Sakura walked over to the window. "Fly Card! Release!" she held her star wand out and soon was flying high in the air, but the glory only lasted a few moments before she fell crashing to the ground.   
"Ouch," she said as she stood up, her leg was in a lot of pain, but she didn't have time to worry about that, she had to find Kero. "Kero!" she shouted. She contemplated calling the snow card, but that would just make matters worse. Then maybe fire, but again that would cause lots of suspicion and it would just make water. The water card would just make ice, the windy would make it more windy, there was no card that could help her out of this one. Mother nature must take its course. She continued to pull herself through the deep snow, shouting Kero's name. Soon she was at Penguin Park. She walked over to the big slide and leaned against it. Where could Kero be? Then she was on her way again. In a few more minutes she was at the library, even further from her house. The snow was getting worse, she could barely see. She had to get into some shelter. She went up to the library doors and tried with all her might to open them, but no luck. "Stupid Kero," she thought, "why did he have to leave without warning?" She looked around, wondering where she could go, there was no way she could make it home in this mess, "if only fly would work!" she called upon fly again. "Fly! Release and dispel!" she hopped up onto her wand, and was on her way. However the wind threw her to the ground, only this time harder than before. Now her arm was sore, but she just shook it off. She looked around. "Where am I?" she wondered. Then it hit her, Li's apartment! She was standing right in front of it. "Hopefully he's home," she thought for a moment, "wait, who wouldn't be home in this mess?" she thought for another moment, "oh yea, me!" she smiled at her own blank mind. She walked as close to the wall as she could and came around to the main entrance. She walked into the lobby and shook off. She pushed the little call button.  
  
"And then you subtract the five from the eight," Li continued into the telephone. Then all of a sudden he heard a buzz in his apartment, that surprised him, nobody ever came to his home! They probably just had the wrong button, I mean who would be out in this kind of weather. He thought for a moment, "That better not be Sakura, her and Madison are the only ones who know where I live," he groaned. Of all people why did it have to be her? He always turned bright red at the sight of her. "Zachary, hold on a minute someone is here." Zachary waited patiently.  
  
Meanwhile Sakura was getting impatient, "I should have known he wouldn't be here," now she had to figure out another way to get home. Madison's house was way too far, and Meilin was in Hong Kong. She sat down on a chair and thought about where she could go that was near by.   
  
Li walked over to his door and pushed the button. "Hello?" he said nervously. Sakura jumped with excitement.  
"Li! It's me! Sakura!" she said, pushing the button once more. "Can I come up?"  
"Argh, I knew I shouldn't have answered it," he said to himself, he pushed the button, "Sure," and then he waited by the door, trying to calm himself down. What was she doing here anyway, why did her family let her go out in the snow at this hour? And all by herself too!   
  
"Hey Zachary, I gotta go, Sakura is here,"  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't know, I'll tell you later, bye,"  
  
Sakura bounded up the stairs. She looked left to right, "This one," she reminded herself, and lifted her hand, knocking on the door. Li opened it slowly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Do you not know that it is snowing out?"  
"I went looking for Kero, and I couldn't find him anywhere, and" just then Li's phone was ringing.   
'Wow, I feel popular tonight!' he thought to himself. "Hello?  
"Li? This is Madison, um, I just talked to Kero, do you know anything about where Sakura is?"   
"She's right here, you wanna talk to her"  
Sakura got a frightened look on her face. "Is that my brother?" Sakura asked.   
Li shook his head. "Madison," he handed the phone to her.  
"Sakura? What are you doing there?"  
"It's a long story, how did you know I was here? Did you talk to Tory?"  
"No, Kero called, he said the mirror card was in you're room, he got worried,"  
"He got worried? I was the one worried about him! I couldn't find him anywhere!" Sakura argued, stupid Kero she thought.  
"Sakura, you really shouldn't leave the mirror card there too long, you want to call Tory and tell him you're at my house? I'll back you up."  
"Really Madison? Thanks so much! You're the best!"  
"You too Sakura, talk to you tomorrow then?"  
"Yea, bye,"  
"Goodbye Sakura, have a good evening," and they hung up.  
"Li? Can I call my house?"  
"Sure, but why are,"  
"One second," she interrupted him, dialing Kero's cell number. Li sighed.   
"Who is this?" Kero asked.  
"Sakura, Kero where were you?"  
"I think I should be asking you that! *beep* Hold on Sakura there is a call on the other line,"  
"Hello?"  
"Kero, it's me Madison, I just talked to Sakura and she is over at Li's house,"  
"The brat? Why?"  
"I don't know,"  
"Well she is on the other line, so I'll talk to you later okay? Thanks for the info,"  
"Any time Kero, bye,"  
*click*  
"Sakura?"  
"Kero, can you help me, I need to recall the mirror card,"  
"Sakura, how are you going to do that from Li's house?"  
"You know I'm here?"  
"Yea, Madison called, why him?"  
"Long story Kero, just give the phone to Mirror!" Kero did as he was told.   
"Return to your power confined! Mirror!" she said using her star key. Li was very confused. Sakura heard the phone fall to the ground.  
"Wow Sakura! That worked!" Kero shouted.  
"Really?"  
"Yea, good job mistress!" Sakura smiled.  
"Okay, well I have to go, I need to call Tory now, bye-bye," Sakura hung up on Kero and quickly dialed her home number.  
"Hello?"  
"Tory! This is Sakura!"  
"Sakura? Where are you? I thought you were up in you're room?"  
"I'm at Madison's, I left when you weren't looking, sorry!"  
"MONSTER! You are in so much trouble!" Tory looked down to the caller ID which stored the previously called numbers. The current one read "Showron, Wei" this puzzled Tory. "Okay Sakura, when will you be back?" he asked.   
"Later,"   
"Monster . . . "  
"Tory, please, I'm fine okay? You can yell at me when I get home, we have to work on a project tonight though, and I really need to go,"  
"Sure Sakura, whatever you say," he said and hung up on her, furious. Then he got an idea! Who was one of Sakura's friends from school? A guy, other than Li, oh! Zachary! He picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi *cough* (he adjusted his voice) Hi, this is Zachary, is Sakura there? I have a question about science,"  
"You sound funny Zachary, do you have a cold?"  
"Yea,"  
"I'm sorry, and you really think Sakura is the one to ask about science?" Madison joked.  
"Well, uh, Li said to ask her,"  
"It would have been more logical to just ask Li for help, he's smarter with that kind of stuff,"  
(Oh Madison, he grumbled) "Well is she there? I called her house and her brother told me she wasn't home,"  
"Oh yea, well she is not here, she is over at Li's, but I mean if you're calling over there, you really should just ask Li for the . . . "  
"Thanks Madison," Tory said in his regular voice and hung up.   
Madison stood dumbfounded . . . was that Tory? "Oh no!"  
  
She was at the brat's house! Tory thought. His little sister! With a guy! Boy was he going to chew her out when she got home, well why not now? He picked up the phone again.   
  
"Sakura, why are you here?" Li asked when she finally hung up.  
"Oh I'm sorry Li, I was looking for Kero, and the snow was really bad, and I got too far away from home, and I needed to get in somewhere, and the Library was closed, and" she spoke really fast, but suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry Li,"  
"Don't worry about it Sakura," Li shook it off, "You can stay here if you want, you can sleep in Wei's room, he's out of town for the week, he went back to Hong Kong yesterday."   
"Really Li? I can stay?"  
"Sure, did you eat dinner yet?"   
"No not yet, did you?"  
"Nope, that was what I was just about to do before you came," he blushed. They walked into the kitchen.   
Just then the phone rang, Li ran into the other room to pick it up. "Hello?" he asked.  
"Where's my sister kid?" said an angry voice on the other line. Li panicked.   
"She . . . She's at Madison's house," he managed to get out.  
"Yea right, I know she is there, (uh . . . this is it, he thought) and I know about the cards and I need to talk to her," Li fully panicked and dropped the phone.   
"Li who was that?" Sakura asked walking into the room. "Uh, you dropped the phone on the ground, Li?" he just pointed at the phone.  
"For you."  
Sakura looked nervous.   
"Uh, hello?"  
"MONSTER!"  
"TORY!" she shouted.  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING AT THE BRATS HOUSE?" he screamed.  
"Tory, I can explain, it's . . ."  
"Sakura, forget it, okay, is it something to do with the cards?"  
"Huh?"  
"The Sakura cards, Sakura I know,"  
"YOU WHAT?"  
"I know, Sakura, this is not how I wanted to tell you this, but if it has something to do with the cards, then I'll forgive you, but not totally, I just won't tell dad,"  
"Tory, you knew?" she said almost in tears, her brother kept this from her all this time!  
"Yea, why are you there Sakura?" he asked sternly  
"Do you know who Kero is?"  
"Your stuffed animal, that really isn't stuffed?"  
"Yea, I was looking for him,"  
"Uh-huh,"  
"And the snow was too bad, and I needed somewhere to go, but Madison was talking to Kero, and"  
"Madison knows?"  
"Yea, and so does Li, and Yuki,"  
"I knew about the two of them, Sakura, this Li kid, you be careful, remember he tried to attack you once before,"  
"No he didn't, it's fine Tory, we're friends, okay?"  
"Okay, you just watch it, hear me?"  
"Yes, please don't tell dad,"  
"Dishes for a week?"  
"ERGH! FINE! BYE!" she hung up.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Tory went to answer it. "Julian? What are you doing here?"  
"We were going to work on math tonight remember?"  
"But I figured because of the snow, we would skip it,"  
"You looked worried, what's wrong?" Julian asked.  
"Sakura . . . "  
"What happened to her?"  
"Well first of all I told her I know,"  
"How'd she take it?"  
"I don't know! She's at the brat's house!"  
"Tory," Yuki paused, he knew this day was coming. "Li's house? Why is she there?"  
"I don't know, I just don't want him to, or," Tory stuttered.  
"Tory, you know they were meant to be, Clow said it himself,"  
"I know, that's what worries me,"  
"She'll be fine, she's a big girl Tory, and Li is a good kid, no matter what you think,"  
"I know,"  
  
"Why do you looked so scared Li?"  
"He knows about the cards Sakura." He shouted sounding very afraid.   
"Yea," she said putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay," she smiled. Then she grumbled.  
"What?" Li wondered.  
"ARGH! He never said a word, stupid oni-chan!"  
"So he's okay with you staying here?"  
"Yea,"  
"He really doesn't like me Sakura, are you sure?"  
"You could tell? I'm sorry he doesn't like you, I don't know why?"  
"I think I have a feeling," he said under his breath.  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing," Li came back to attention. "Dinner."  
She nodded and they headed into the kitchen.   
  
Later that night Sakura sat on the couch watching television. Li walked into the room and handed her a cup of tea.  
"Thanks Li," he sat down next to her.  
  
"This is it Li, you have to tell her," the little voice inside of his head told him. "Not yet, his inner voice responded." "Trust me, telling her would not be a mistake okay Li! Just do it!" Madison told him.   
  
"You do what is in your heart, and you tell him, okay? Promise me that" Madison told Sakura. "Okay Madison," her inner voice responded.  
  
"Sakura I need to tell you something," Li began.   
"Me too," Sakura stated.  
"You go first," Li suggested.  
"No that's okay, you go first," she insisted.  
"Okay, here it goes." There was a long pause. He needed the perfect way to say it. "I . . . I . . ." just then it hit Sakura, she knew what he was going to say! How many similar scenes there had been! He liked her all along! He had tried to tell her so many times, and all the hints Madison had given her! The last time he started on the "I . . . I . . ." thing, Madison even winked at her! It was all coming together now, how did she miss it? She thought, should she do it? She pulled together all of her courage and shut him up with a short kiss. Li's eyes bugged out of his head.   
"Sakura!" he gasped grabbing his mouth. Sakura giggled.   
"I'm not as dense as one might think," she smiled, "even if I only just now got it!"  
Li laughed, "Does this mean?"  
"Yea,"   
"Wow,"  
"Yea,"  
Sakura thought for a moment."Julian told me, that there was I was not meant to be with him, that there was someone else already there, he must have known."  
"That's why Tory hates me," Li said sadly.  
All of a sudden Sakura remembered a dream that somehow she forgot. Clow was speaking to her. "Sakura, there is a plan for everything, you must not fret over Yue, he is not the one, rather it shall be one of my blood. The one who has been by your side all along and who is the second chosen one. There will be those who disagree but trust your heart, and everything will turn out in the end."   
"He was talking about you," Sakura said aloud.   
"Who was?"  
"Clow, he told me that you were the one, but I didn't see it, or remember it."  
Li smiled, he understood.   
"So what are we going to do about this?" he asked her.  
"I don't know. I'm tired though, that snow sure drained my energy." She sat back on the couch and rested her head on Li's shoulder.  
"Let's watch a little TV, then I can show you Wei's room." He told her. He could feel her nod. She was a sleep within minutes. Li turned the light off, and the television set down. And there they slept the whole night.  
  
The next morning Sakura awoke to find herself in the same position she fell asleep in. She sat up. Li's eyes began to flutter open. "Sakura?" he asked.  
"Right here, Li," she responded. He opened his eyes and saw her stand up to go look out of the window. "It's so pretty Li!" She exclaimed. Li walked over to her and stood right next to her.   
"It is isn't it?" Just then the phone rang. Sakura answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Sakura?" asked the other voice on the line quite puzzled.  
"Who's this?"  
"This is Zachary, I was just calling to ask Li about our, uh, what are you doing there?"  
"Hanging,"  
"At seven am?"  
"Yea, ask him about . . ."  
"Can I talk to him?"  
"Sure!" She handed the phone to Li.  
"Hello?"  
"She slept over?! MAN!"  
"Zachary?"  
"Yea, I mean I never knew!"  
"What?" Li turned bright red. Sakura immediately knew Zachary was giving him a hard time.  
"You and Sakura, you guys are so sweet, did you know that they say when you are this young and you meet someone that you will always be together?"  
"No I didn't know that."  
"Well they also say that if you wear no shoes out in the winter, your feet will get special powers,"  
"Zachary . . . "  
"So what happened?"  
"Nothing okay, I gotta go, call me later about math, alright!"  
"Alright," and they hung up.  
  
"He is so weird," Li sighed.   
"So, what do we want to do now?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, you probably should go home, so, I could walk you there," Li suggested with a smile on his face.   
"Oh darn, we're going to have to walk the long way, because the back way is going to be too snowy," she smiled. Sakura went over to pick her jacket up. "And maybe you could stay at my house for breakfast, because you can't walk all the way back home by yourself, and because my dad cooks really good!"  
"Uh, I don't know Sakura, you're brother . . . "  
"Tory is just going to have to live with it," she giggled. "He is going to throw a fit!"  
"Sakura, I mean, if he finds out about us, uh, I don't . . . "  
"Well we'll just have to not tell him for a little while," she said moving closer to him. She put her hands around his neck. "So . . . " Their faces slowly moved closer together, 3 - 2 - 1 RING! Li sighed and walked over to the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Li? It's Madison,"  
"Hello" there was a long pause.  
"Uh . . . How do I say this? Uh . . . Tory knows Sakura stayed at your house last night,"  
"Yea, we know," Li said impatiently.  
"What's wrong?" Sakura came up behind Li and put her arms around his neck.  
"Who is it?" she whispered in his ear.  
"Madison," he mouthed back. Sakura nodded.  
"So, is she still there?"  
"Yea,"  
"Did you tell her?"  
"Uh . . . no,"  
"Li! You had the perfect opportunity!"  
"Madison, I,"  
"If you don't I'm going to tell her!"  
"Give me a few more days Madison,"  
"Promise Li?"  
"Promise,"   
"Well I'm going to go now, bye," Madison hung up, content with herself, having Li make a promise.  
As soon as the phone clicked Li set it down on the table and turned to Sakura giving her a short kiss. Sakura laid her head on Li's chest.  
"Sakura," Li said uneasily.  
"Yes?"  
"It's Madison," Sakura lifted her head up. "What happened?"  
"Oh nothing," she laid her head back down.  
"It's just that she knows, and . . . "  
"I know,"  
"You what?"  
"I told her,"  
Li just laughed. "She is so sneaky! She knew about both you and me, and let it go all this time!"  
"What do you mean all this time?" Sakura said, lifting her head up. Li blushed, "I only told her like two weeks ago." Li blushed harder.  
"She figured it out about" Li calculated, "five years ago."  
"You are so cute when you blush," Sakura said pushing his nose. "Hey, if you want to get back to my house for breakfast we should head out soon," she suggested.   
"Okay," he said breaking away from Sakura and grabbing his coat. He tossed hers over to her. He laughed to himself.   
"What's so funny?"  
"I just realized, I've gotten practically more phone calls since last night than I have since I've lived here." Sakura giggled placing her arms into her jacket. Li grabbed his keys off of the kitchen counter and walked over to the door. "Got everything?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "Well then let's head out." He opened the door and Sakura walked out, he locked the door behind them.   
Sakura slipped her hand into his as they headed down the steps.   
  
"So who exactly are we going to tell?" Li asked, further in their walk.  
"Nobody Li, at least not yet,"  
"What are we going to do about Madison? You know she's going to figure it out soon," Li pointed out, "And with your big mouth, it's going to be next to impossible," he joked. Sakura frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry," Li said seriously upset.   
"Li!" She said stopping, "You are so funny!" she said giggling, giving him a peck on the cheek. Li pulled her into a deeper kiss. Little did she know that she was being watched she had unknowingly stopped in front of her house, and her brother just happened to be checking out the window at that very moment.   
  
At the sight of this, his heart sank. It had happened, he had lost his little monster forever. "What is it Tory?" Julian asked. However there was no answer. "Tory?" Julian walked over to the window. "Oh Tory," he sighed. It repulsed him to see his little sister with him. They were what sixteen? No, too young. Tory shook it off and went into the kitchen.   
"I'm glad you found him Sakura," Julian stated smiling.  
  
Sakura sat down on the couch while Li was in the kitchen. Julian had asked to speak to Sakura alone.   
"So, you finally found him," he smiled again.  
"What! How did you know?"  
"Uh," Julian was stuck for words. "I saw you outside," he said, leaving the part about Tory noticing them, out.   
"We were going to keep it a secret," Sakura stated.  
"Do you really think you're going to be able to do that?"  
"Sure."  
  
"So Li," Tory began. Li felt very nervous as he and Tory sat at the table in the dining room. "You like my sister." Li nodded. "You know what you're getting yourself into?"  
"I think I have a pretty good idea," Li swallowed hard.  
"Sakura is not the only one with magic, it runs in our family,"  
"Mine too," Tory was surprised to hear this. Could Li have powers?  
"You mean, you have magic in your family?" he asked sternly.  
"Yes, I am a direct descendent of Clow Reed,"  
"You are the one," Tory realized.  
"Huh?"  
"Sakura was supposed to, uh, I shouldn't tell you about this," he said, treating Li as another human for once.  
"That is fine, does Sakura know what you were going to tell me?"  
"I can't tell her either, you two will have to figure it out on your own," he finally felt angry again. "You take good care of her, ya hear?" Li nodded, did Tory know? But how?  
  
"You remember that dream with Clow?"   
"What dream?" Sakura asked.  
"Maybe you didn't have it yet, or you don't remember it yet, uh," he stammered. If she didn't have it, then maybe, maybe Julian was wrong all along, but Clow had told him, and . . .   
"The one about Li?" she asked.  
"Which one about Li?" Julian questioned, his spirits brightened.  
"Well it wasn't about Li, it was, about, how I shouldn't worry about being upset over you, and" she stopped herself, this was not a topic she wanted to confide in Julian about.  
"That was the dream Sakura, now, there is only one more piece missing," Sakura looked puzzled. Just then there was a knock at the door. Sakura hopped up to open it.   
"Sakura where are you going?" Julian asked.  
When Sakura opened the door and there stood a cloaked figure.   
"Can I help you?" Sakura asked.   
"Sakura, who are you talking to?" Julian asked. "What are you doing?" Then it hit him, the final piece was here, already!  
"Sakura . . ." The cloaked figure said. "I call upon you, Sakura!" she was suddenly mesmerized. "Sakura!" Julian shouted, but Sakura did not respond. He knew what he had to do, "TORY!" Julian shouted. Sakura began walking out of the door. Tory and Li came running into the room. The three of them chased Sakura out into the snowy street. "What is she doing?" Li asked. Sakura stood in the center of the street. Just then there was a loud screeching sound from down the road. All of a sudden it came into view, a car was headed breakneck speed towards Sakura. Li looked to Tory, then to Julian, neither of them did a thing, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Li had no choice, there was no time to call upon his magic, he bolted into the street and jumped onto Sakura rolling off the side of the road, and the car sped past.   
"What happened?" Sakura said panicking. "That was the scariest thing ever! I knew what was happening, but I couldn't stop myself, there was a cloaked figure, and he said that this was the last test, and then he disappeared, and the car came at me. And Li . . . " she stopped a minute. She threw her face to her lap and Li hugged her. "You saved me Li," she cried.  
"He saved her," Tory sighed. Julian just watched, he knew this was the last part. Just then Madison came running over to them. "Sakura! I missed it!" she shouted falling to the ground next to Li and Sakura. Sakura looked up to Madison and laughed.  
"Did you say it Li?" she said rather openly, knowing deep in her heart that he had.  
"Yes I did Madison," Li smiled.   
"Oh no!" she shouted.  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
"I didn't get it on video!" she wailed. Sakura and Li both sweat-dropped.  
.Just then Kero came flying from the window, he had watched it all from Sakura's room. "So did you kiss?" he asked excitedly.  
"KERO!" Li and Sakura both shouted.   
Tory headed back into the house. "Tory where are you going?" Julian asked.  
"To gather my thoughts," he responded. "This kid really is the right one!" Tory said, accepting this. He had never liked the brat. Mostly because he was the first boy that ever had really picked on Sakura, Tory wanted to be the one that had to rescue her. He knew that his job had been passed onto another, and unlike any other little sister in this world, Tory knew for sure that this was the one. Why did he have to be born into magic?   
Those who are born into magic, marry those who are born into magic, so the line of magic will never disappear. There is a plan for everyone, and in this case Clow made the plan for Sakura, and his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson. Tory knew he would take good care of his sister, after all he had passed the final test, risking his life for hers, and he would keep her safe so she could guard the cards.  
  
  
The End  
Thank you for reading! Please review!   



End file.
